Fever
by rahma12desti
Summary: Terinspirasi dari berita Jungkook yang demam. Its KookV. BTS Fanfic


Cast: Kim Taehyung , Jeon Jungkook, other BTS Members  
Length: Drabble  
Rate: T  
Genre: Drama, Romance,Fluff

Di depan pintu sebuah ruangan penuh nuansa putih dan aroma antiseptic yang menusuk hidung , terlihat 6 member boyangrup BTS serta 2 orang manager mereka yang tampak cemas. Mereka menunggu Dokter yang memeriksa sang maknae keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Namun ada seorang member yang tidak bisa berhenti mondar-mandir layaknya setrika karena terlalu khawatir pada maknae kesayangannya. Ya, member tersebut adalah Kim Taehyung alias V. Namja manis berdarah AB ini sudah beberapa kali ditegur oleh hyung-nya namun ia tetap tidak berhenti.

.

.

Flashback

Di sebuah kamar di dorm BTS terlihat sang maknae yakni Jungkook terbaring lemas dengan keringat yang membasahi kaos tipis yang ia kenakan. Sang hyung tertua-Jin-setia menemaninya di samping brankar sembari sesekali mengganti kompresan di kening Jungkook. Di ruang tengah, Namjoon selaku leader sedang menelpon manager mereka.

Namjoon dan Jin terkejut saat hendak membangunkan para member malah justru menemukan Jungkook yang menggigil karena demam. Bahkan mereka berdua lupa akan tujuan mereka saking khawatirnya pada sang Golden Maknae. Setelah selesai menghubungi manager BTS, Namjoon langsung menuju kamar para member untuk membangunkan mereka. Tak lama,manager datang dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk membawa Jungkook ke Rumah sakit terdekat.

Flashback end

.

.

Sang dokter akhirnya keluar dan sontak membuat member BTS langsung bangkit. "bagaimana keadaan Jungkook ,uisanim?",tanya Taehyung khawatir. "Jungkook hanya demam karena kelelahan,jadi dia harus istirahat total sekitar 3 hari",ujar dokter tersebut. Mendengar hal tersebut, para member pun menghela nafas lega, tak terkecuali Taehyung yang segera masuk ke ruangan yang menaungi Maknae tampannya tanpa disusul member lain karena mereka harus segera pergi memenuhi jadwal mereka yang menumpuk.

Hati Taehyung sontak mencelos melihat pemandangan yang tersaji dihadapannya. Jeon Jungkook ; kekasih tampannya tampak terbaring lemas di brankar dengan infuse yang terhubung di lengannya. Mata indah yang biasanya Jungkook gunakan untuk memandanginya hingga membuat pipinya bersemu kini tampak terpejam. Bibir kissable yang biasanya tak pernah absen mengecupi seluruh bagian wajahnya tak terkecuali bagian bibirnya kini tampak kering dan pucat. Surai hitamnya tampak basah oleh peluh.

Taehyung langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya pada sebuah kursi di samping brankar Jungkook dan menggenggam erat jemari Jungkook yang bebas dari jarum infuse.

''Kookie-a'', lirih Taehyung pelan.

.

.

Jam dinding di kamar inap Jungkook menunjukkan pukul 1.15 siang. Jungkook mengerang pelan sebelum membuka matanya. Ia masih merasa pusing meskipun tidak separah tadi. Terlihat pintu terbuka menampakkan perawat wanita yang membawa nampan berisi semangkuk bubur,air,dan obat Jungkook. "oh, anda sudah bangun Jungkook-sii?'' , perawat itu tersenyum sambil meletakkan nampan tersebut ke meja nakas. Jungkook mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

Perawat itu mengulurkan segelas air yang langsung diteguk separuhnya oleh Jungkook. Hanya pahit yang terasa pada indra pengecap Jungkook saat meneguk air tersebut. Setelah merasa lega,Jungkook bertanya pada perawat disampingnya. "apa anda melihat hyung-ku?", perawat itu kembali tersenyum aneh pada Jungkook sambil memeriksa tetesan infuse Jungkook. "Sepertinya tidak ada, Jungkook-sii. Apa anda membutuhkan sesuatu? sebaiknya anda segera memakan bubur anda dan meminum obatnya ", Jungkook merengut mendengarnya sambil menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

Setelahnya perawat itu keluar dari kamar inap Jungkkok digantikan oleh sosok Taehyung yang hanya terkekeh melihat wajah kesal Jungkook. Tadi ia keluar sebentar untuk membeli minuman, terbukti dari tangan kanannya yang menggenggam sekaleng kopi. Ia langsung mendekati brankar Jungkook yang masih tampak kesal dan duduk pada tepiannya. Ia lalu meletakkan punggung tangannya ke kening Jungkook untuk memeriksa suhunya. Masih panas.

Melihat bubur dan obat Jungkook di meja membuat Taehyung mengerti kenapa panas Jungkook tidak turun. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jungkook yang memalingkan wajahnya . Merasa pandangan Taehyung tidak beralih darinya ,akhirnya Jungkook menyerah. "Suapi aku", Taehyung hanya terkekeh pelan. Ia juga tak tega melihat wajah pucat nan memelas Jungkook. Ia meraih mangkuk bubur Jungkook dan segera menyuapinya.

Namun, belum habis bubur yang harus Taehyung suapkan kepadanya ,Jungkook sudah menjauhkan wajahnya dari sendok berisi bubur yang diulurkan pada mulutnya, menandakan ia sudah selesai dan tidak ingin memakannya lagi. Taehyung sedikit mendengus kesal .Saat Taehyung hendak beranjak dari brankar,Jungkook langsung memeluk perut ramping Taehyung.

"Chagi,jangan marah ne?",Jungkook mendongak menatap wajah Taehyung karena saat ini posisi kepalanya hanya sebatas perut Taehyung. Taehyung menyamakan tingginya dengan Jungkook yang duduk di tepian brankar. "siapa yang marah hmm?", Taehyungmengusap pipi Jungkook."berbaringlah,aku akan meletakkan ini dulu ,setelah itu kau harus minum obatnya", Taehyung mengecup puncak kepala Jungkook .

Taehyung telah berhasil membuat Jungkook meminum obatnya. Efeknya kini Jungkook merasa mengantuk padahal waktu baru menunjukkan pukul 3 sore. Taehyung ikut berbaring di samping Jungkook yang dihadiahi pelukan erat seorang Jeon Jungkook. "Hoamm.. hyung tidak ikut yang lainnya?", Mata Jungkook memerah menahan kantuk. "hmm.. Mana mungkin aku meninggalkan kelinci tampan ku yang sakit sendirian..", Taehyung memeriksa kening Jungkook lagi. Taehyung menghela nafas lega mengetahui demam Jungkook sudah turun. Tak lama terdengar hela nafas teratur dari kedua sejoli ini menandakan mereka berkunjung ke alam mimpi.

Get Well Soon Kookie - Taehyung


End file.
